Of Another Knight
by Micky64
Summary: A recent Meteor Shower flies over a world of Remnant, its people unaware of knowing what truly lies within them. A new hero emerges with no memories and a new adventure begins. OCxHAREM (FIRST FIC) go easy on me please and also R
1. Rough Beginning

Chapter 1: A Rough Beginning

**A/N:Okay this is my very first fic so take it easy on me alright?**

**I had This Crazy Idea where my own Avatar(OC) From WKC(White Knight Chronicles)**  
**Wound up getting into The world of RWBY and meeting the cast of RWBY.**  
**This Idea kept on running on my mind that i just had to write it! Also my Character doesn't necessarily follow the original WKC story but Ill improvise as well as make a few references.**  
**Though I will make as I go along so no guarantees on everything.**

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

'_Incorruptus Voice_'

"_Chant before Transformation_"

**"Knight"**

**In any case I Don't own either WKC or RWBY just to make things clear.**

* * *

(Somewhere in the Emerald Forest)  
A lone young man is running along the forested path doing everything he can to keep himself out of danger whilest evading his deadly pursuers

"*Pant* *Pant* How the heck did things come to this?! First I'm in a place I don't even know where the hell I am  
and now I'm being chased around by wolves?!" said the young man. The young man looked back at his wolf-like pursuers  
"Give me a break! I hardly can remember anything at all aside from my own name!" he exclaimed .

Cutting through the green foliage with his sword at hand he kept on running while dodging any potential objects that may hinder his escape

* * *

(A moment earlier...)

The young man woke up only to see the starry night sky and the fragmented moon with his back on the ground.  
As he tried to get up his whole body felt in pain ."Ow...what happened? Why does my body it's feel like its bruised all over?" the young man mumbled while getting up ignoring his pain while still disoriented he moved a hand to his head and scratched it while looking around at his surroundings only to find himself at unfamiliar place. "Where am I?..." he tried to remember how he got here only to find that he has no memories of it, whats worse was he had no memories of who he was. "More importantly...WHO AM I?!" he yelled out to himself frustrated at not being able to remember who he was.

'_Andrew..._' A voice echoed in his head, "Huh? Who said that?" looking around again to find someone only to find no one around "Is that...my name?". Instead he sees the large trail of upturned soil that he was lying down on as if something had crash landed directly creating a small clearing. Upon closer inspection of the upturned soil he sees small glittering fragments of orange crystals.

The young man looked past the trail to see another object shining in the distance. Moving closer to the object he finds that its a sword with an old worn sheath. Pulling the sword out of its sheath, he feels a sense of familiarity with the sword. Taking a good look at the sword, it was a leaf style blade with a built in hand guard and upon closer look he sees a series of symbols of unknown origin were engraved into blade. Believing it to be his he decided to keep the blade, placing the sword back in its sheath and attaching it to his hilt, then he looked at the state his clothing. It was all ragged an worn as if it went through rough times. The only thing that didn't seem worn was the chain necklace with a metal ring attached to it on his neck. 'Hmm...from the looks of things, it seems that I went through a rough landing of some sort which would explain my memory loss and including my clothes being messed up the way it is...' Andrew thought to himself. "It still doesn't explain how I got into the rough landing or why for that matter..." he mused aloud while analyzing his current surroundings.

As Andrew crossed his arms and pondered the situation, he felt his back shudder from feeling a presence nearby, several presences to be exact. Deciding to be cautious seeing as he was in a place unknown to himself, he looked towards the direction of the presences he felt that was just directly behind him. Only to find a pair of glowing red eyes and a beastly low growl accompanied it. Seeing the eyes and hearing the growl he assumed it might've been a wild wolf or dog, "Uh...nice doggie?" Andrew said only to see several more pairs of glowing red eyes accompanying the first pair. 'Oh Crap...' was the only words that ran through his mind. Being outnumbered and fearing for his own safety at the present situation he decided the best course of action was to run in the direction the opposite from what he was facing.

Little did he realize that the direction he was heading towards was the direction of a certain large academy atop a cliff in the center of the forest overlooking it.

* * *

(Present Time)

Andrew continued running along the path only for it to end since there was a cliff wall that blocked his path. He took a good look at the top of the cliff only to visibly frown seeing as he saw the roofs of buildings on the top of the cliff. "Darn it, the one direction I choose in a spur of the moment and it had to be in the direction of a cliff with civilization at the top of it!?" exclaimed Andrew. 'Finding another way around the cliff will take alot of time to do and time isn't a luxury I got right now' he thought as he took a look at the sides of the cliff.

Several growls could be heard nearby indicating that they're already close by. Turning around with his back towards the cliff he saw that he was already surrounded by several wolf-like creatures. Taking a good look one of the creatures he realizes that they are indeed wolf-like but are more bipedal with sharp claws ready at their arms. Bone-like protrusions were sticking out around on some parts of their bodies with a small mask covering their upper face. "Just my luck...no memory of who or where I am or how I got here and now I'm already backed into a corner" he muttered to himself while looking grimly at his situation. Assessing his situation he began look at his options 'Seeing as they've already surrounded me and backing me towards the cliff, either direction I run will pretty much result in me getting killed here...then again if I stay and fight, it probably will result in me getting killed either way...just perfect...'Andrew thought bitterly.

Having no other choice he decided to fight them by readying his blade. 'My chances are slim but its better to go down fighting than waiting for a horrible death by these things' he thought as he waited for one of the creatures to make a move on him. A brief second had passed only for it to be broken when two of the creatures decided to attack by jumping in the air towards him with their clawed arms extended. Immediately his instincts and reflexes reacted and dodged the first one and sliced the other creature in half vertically at its torso. By the time the first creature turned to face his prey, he thrust his sword directly at the creature's head instantly killing it. 'Huh...my body remembers how to fight even though I have no memory of learning how to fight before...' Andrew thought surprised at his own fighting ability. "Two down..." looking at his fallen enemies then towards their comrades "A couple more to go" he said to himself, getting himself ready in another stance. The creatures saw the first two of their kind fall they decided to attack with several of them charging towards him while flanking him as others decided to jump him.

Immediately upon seeing them charge forward he decided to take some head on by running towards them and started slashing and dodging several clawed swipes aimed at him. Barely managing to kill at least 3 of the creatures in his run, one of his assailants dropped down near him while swiping it's claw at a downward arc. With a reflex action Andrew brought his blade up to block it while kicking off another of the creatures that decided to charge him. In the split moment he grabbed the clawed arm with his free hand and quickly spun himself with his back facing the creature flipping his grip on his sword in an ice pick fashion he thrust the blade towards the creature behind him making sure he didn't stab himself in the process. The creature groaned and fell down, drawing his sword from the dead carcass he turned to face more of his attackers head on once more.

Seeing more of their comrades fall to the young warrior's blade, some of the creatures decided to give themselves some space between them and their target while getting a better vantage point. Two more decided to strike directly in two different directions. Unfortunately for Andrew he began to slowly tire out due to his earlier run with them as well as a few stray scratches that weren't fatal but still hurting not to mention his earlier pain from where he found himself was getting harder to ignore. Andrew barely had enough time to block the one of the creatures sharp claws aimed at him with his sword, however at the same time the 2nd one quickly approached in a different direction with its clawed arm ready to strike. Not being able to use his sword at the moment he instinctively reacted by guarding with his free arm. Only for him to sent flying back from the force of the blow while luckily the claw didn't scratch too deep Andrew started to reel from the pain. 'Damn! That really hurt...sure wish I had a shield or an armguard on me right about now' he thought bitterly while doing his best to ignore his pain.

The creatures noticed that their prey was being pushed back and also slowing down they believed that it was the right moment to charge in full force. With his pain causing him to kneel down while relying on his blade for support and being more slower to react he wasn't able to ready himself in time to defend. Everything began to slow down in his mind he thought 'So this is it huh? This is how I'm going down then...At least I took some of them down with me'. Closing his eyes he waited for the imminent deathblow only for a few seconds it never came. Opening his eyes he saw a red hooded girl with a large red scythe that was much larger than her, moving like a red blur with petals trailing behind she quickly mowed down a couple his pursuers with some of their limbs flying in the air. Followed by another young girl with long black hair and a black bow on her head swinging her black ribbon like strap with a weapon attached to the end, taking down a few in just seconds. Two other girls appeared, one in a white dress-like clothes with a skirt, the other was a well endowed long blond haired woman with a brown jacket appeared running towards the young man.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked. Giving her a nod that confirmed that he was alright the blond turned to face the creatures flicking her bracelets forming into blazing yellow gauntlets and charged at them, crushing them with brutal punches and sending them flying. The girl in white decided to stay behind with the young man while armed with her rapier ready to intercept any of the the creatures in case should any of them get past her friends without them noticing.

With more of their kind being slaughtered at an alarming rate they decided to end their pursuit for the young man and run. The girl in red collapsed her red scythe into a high caliber gun. Firing at some of the retreating figures until they were no longer in sight. Folding her gun/scythe into a compact form and placed it at her back, she walked back towards the young man with the other two girls in tow. As she and her friends reached the girl in white and the young man "Are you alright?" the girl repeated the same phrase as her blond friend.

"I will be thanks to you girls" he replied while catching his breath to ease his pain. Getting up he gave a grateful smile to the girls "Thanks for the assist, any later and I would've been a goner!" said Andrew.

The girl in red giggled "I'm Ruby these are my friends Blake, Weiss and my sister Yang" said Ruby as she introduced herself and her  
companions to him.

Learning their names he decided to introduce himself in kind "Nice to meet you girls, My name is Andrew" he said.

"SO...what were you doing out here in the Emerald Forest at this time of night?" questioned Yang, "Obviously its not getting friendly with those Beowolves earlier" she grinned.

"Beowolves? Is that what those things were called? Anyways to answer your question unfortunately I don't know how exactly I got here since I've lost my memories" answered Andrew.

"Are you serious?" Yang laughed for bit only to stop when she saw his face not showing any form of him joking "You're serious?" she said in disbelief.

"Wish I wasn't...but the only thing I can remember is just only my name anything other than that is just blank" he sadly replied.

The girl known as Weiss rolled her eyes "I find it very hard to believe that some random guy who conveniently lost his memory while being chased after by a large pack of beowolves" said Weiss.

Andrew shrugged his arms "Well I don't know what else to tell you really, I know its really hard to believe but that's just it, my name was the first thing I remember right after I found myself in that upturned trail of destruction" he pointed his thumb in the direction of where he was before he was chased.

A look of shock passed through all the girls faces.

"We were just about to go there before we ran into you! You mean to tell me that you were that falling star?!" Weiss exclaimed in disbelief from receiving the information she just heard.

"Wait...Falling Star?" Andrew asked confused at the information he had received.

The girl called Blake spoke up "She means the recent meteor shower we were having a while ago...one of them fell down at the exact location that you were at earlier".

"Huh... that kinda explains how I wound up getting here as well as losing my memories, though the why still remains to be answered..." he mused to himself thinking back on the recent events before the beowolves.

Ruby spoke up "Did you check your pockets? Maybe there might be something that may give you a clue to your past".

A look of realization dawned on his face "Now that you mention it I didn't exactly get the chance to look before those beowolves attacked" he immediately reached into his pockets

Thoroughly searching his pockets he only found a metal egg shaped object that resembled a top. With its small curved side having a singular pointed edge in the center while its wider end had four pointed edges each pointing in four different directions with a green circular panel in center of it. Looking closer he make out some sort of faded symbol in the circle with a series of inscription surrounding the rim of the green circle. Feeling a sense of familiarity this time coming from the egg shaped object. The girls looked at the object with mild curiosity.

"Well...I don't know what this is or what it can do aside from the obvious but for some reason it does feel important to me for some reason..." he said as he spun the top like object in the palm of his hand testing to see if anything unusual would start. In the end nothing happened.

Ruby noticed the sword that was attached to Andrew's waist "Where did you get that sword from Andrew?" she asked pointing at the sword.

"Oh this? Found it nearby when I woke up" he answered.

"Can I see it?" Ruby asked excitement showing in her eyes while Yang shook her head from seeing her sister's excitement from seeing new weapons.

"Sure" he replied and drew his sword out of its sheathe, pointing the blade towards ground he held the sword by the handle and gestured Ruby to grab it. When Ruby grabbed the handle of the sword, an unexpected effect had caught everyone off guard. One of the symbols on the blade started glowing and in turn it instantly made the sword heavier to the point that Ruby with all her might slammed the handle of the sword onto the ground.

"What the!?" she exclaimed, she struggled to lift the sword by the handle "I can't lift it! Its too heavy!" she cried out. To the girls this was hard to believe seeing as Ruby was able to carry a large over sized scythe that was more heavier weapon than herself compared to all their weapons. Ruby let go of the sword in disappointment as she wasn't able to lift sword at all, Yang decided to try her hand seeing as she was considered the more stronger member of the sisters only for her to be met with the same results.

"Odd...it wasn't heavy when I was holding it" he said as he moved to pick up the sword. As soon as he grabbed the handle the glowing symbol on the sword stopped glowing and returned back to its normal weight."See? Its not heavy at all" He swung his sword in small strokes while taking care not to harm the girls with his sword.

He gave an apologetic smile towards Ruby and Yang, Though Ruby was visibly disappointed in not being able to lift the sword with her own hands she was still amazed by the sword's ability while Yang was simply amused at her sister's fascination with the weapon. "I've never seen a sword that is capable of doing that before...I think the sword can only be held by you since those symbols act as some sort of security glyph to prevent it from being used by any others aside from you." said Ruby while analyzing the sword at a glance.

"Huh never knew that it had an ability like that, though what are glyphs?" he asked.

"Glyphs are like powers that we call semblances, each person has a semblance unique to their own as well as their own aura." Weiss answered. Noticing the wounds that Andrew sustained earlier she began to ask "Why aren't your wounds healed yet? Shouldn't your aura be healing you already?".

"Um...I don't exactly know how to use it nor do I know what it is" Andrew said sheepishly placing a hand behind his head in a sheepish manner.

Weiss was about to retort until she was interrupted by Blake "Since he came from that falling star its possible that he's from another world entirely that doesn't experience things like we do in our world" said Blake taking things into consideration with the facts "Plus he lost his memories so its only natural he doesn't know"

"Maybe... but we should see Professor Ozpin. See if he can help and I'm pretty sure he would like to meet the guy who came from a falling star" suggested Ruby.

"Hmm...I don't see why not. I've no place to go to so anywhere is better than here." said Andrew after placing his sword in its sheathe after coming to an agreement the group decided to move to their destination. "So where exactly are we headed? Aside from seeing this Ozpin person I mean..." asked Andrew.

Yang giggled before answering "We're heading back to Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin is the headmaster of the academy which is right up this cliff." said Yang while gesturing towards the edge of the cliff "Its a well known academy that specializes in training students who are trying to become hunters or huntresses".

"Huh that sounds kinda tough from what you tell me" he replied.

"All sorts hunters and huntresses in training start here before ever becoming a full fledged hunter or huntress, each with their own unique skills and weaponry." said Ruby "Some make their own weapons from scratch to fit their own style like my Crescent Rose" she pointed towards her folded weapon.

"Wow you made that? That's really impressive I wonder if I can make a weapon of my own like that aside from what I got." he said very impressed in the handiwork and craftsmanship of the weapon made by the said girl. Ruby blushed at the compliment that was given to her, however Andrew didn't notice it the other girls did before she gave her thanks for the compliment.

* * *

As they reached Beacon Academy, They decided to admit Andrew first into the medical ward since he has yet to recover from all the wounds he received from the battle. The nurses gave him a quick check-up and bandaged some of his wounds before they let him go. Blake and Weiss left earlier to head their dorm room while Ruby and Yang left to see if Ozpin was at his office. By the time Ruby and Yang returned together they headed for the dorms

"Unfortunately Professor Ozpin is away for today and he won't be back until tomorrow morning so until then you can bunk in at our dorm room, you can use the spare room that's connected to ours until you get yourself situated" said Ruby.

"I see...Thanks for all your help and sorry to be a bother." replied Andrew while giving a small grateful nod for their hospitality.

Yang smiled "Its fine... besides its not everyday you meet someone from another world plus you with your memories gone you need all the help you can get right?" 'That and an opportunity to tease Ruby' Yang inwardly grinned at the thought.

Entering Team RWBY's dorm room they were greeted by the sight of Blake and Weiss on their own haphazardly made bunk beds. Blake was on her bunk reading a book while Weiss was already in her sleeping clothes, when she saw Andrew with Yang and Ruby she glared "What is he doing here!?" she asked in a angry tone.

"Calm down Weiss its only going to be for the day besides until Professor Ozpin returns tomorrow he's only going to be bunking in the spare room" said Yang while raising her hand in a defensive manner.

"Erm...if it is not too much trouble for you all that is..." Andrew mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck, he understood the implications of a guy sleeping a room full of girls but he resolved to not be rude to their kindness and hospitality after all they were nice enough to even help him out of his predicament and even save his life.

"Its not like one of those other boys you brought in last time Yang!" Weiss exclaimed while visibly irritated by the thought of having another guy in the room like one of Yang's previous relationships.

Ignoring Weiss's argument with Yang, Andrew saw the book Blake was reading and decided to approach her "Say whats that book you're reading? Is it any good?" he asked.

Slightly taken aback by his curiosity she answered him "Its about a man with two souls each fighting over control over his body".

'A man with two souls...?' he thought until he felt a slight shock run through his mind..."Urk!" he grunted feeling the shock overwhelm him for a second placing a hand to his forehead. The occupants in the room looked at him in worry except Weiss from his gesture, noticing their worry he reoriented himself and said "Ah its nothing its just that for a minute there's something about that man with two souls sounded familiar but I can't seem to quite place my finger on it".

Ruby approached Andrew with worry evident on her face "Are you sure you're all right?" she said.

Andrew gave a warm smile towards Ruby a small blush appeared on her face at sight of his smile which fortunately for her he didn't notice "Quite sure really, its been a long day anyways might as well hit the hay since its pretty late" he replied. He walked towards the door leading to the spare room connected inside to their room opening it, before he went inside he turned to the girls and gave a sincere smile "Girls...again I can't thank you enough for your help I hope I can repay you all one day..." he said before heading in closing the door behind him.

The girls looked at the closed door that he went through with silence in the room until Yang decided to break the silence "Well...he certainly doesn't seem to be a bad dude that's for sure." said Yang as she approached the dresser in the room getting herself ready for sleep.

Weiss scoffed "Hmph! Of course he should be grateful we saved him from being killed by those beowolves!" she exclaimed.

Ruby already had just about enough about Weiss's attitude toward their new companion "What's with you!? Ever since he got here you've been giving him an attitude like he's some foreign being!" she exclaimed.

Weiss surprised at Ruby's outburst scowled before responding "Uh hello? In case you haven't noticed he 'IS' a foreign being, he came from a falling star! We don't even know anything about him yet! He doesn't even have his memories! For all we know he might possibly be some invader who wants to take over our world!" argued Weiss.

"If there 'WAS' an invasion then we would already be fighting back invaders right about now!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Woah, easy sis we know that he's a nice guy an all but still Weiss does have a point" said Yang as she stood between her sister and her partner "Aside from the fact that he came from a falling star with no memories of where he came from, we barely know anything at about him at all" reasoned Yang "Who knows? He probably might be a part of something we don't even know about even himself".

"Hmm...still I wonder why he reacted like that when he heard about the book. Do you think it had something to do with his memories?" Blake asked aloud as she settled into her bed.

"Oh whatever...I'm not going to lose any sleep because of this." said Weiss.

"Its possible though, Usually when someone loses their memories it takes sometime to for them to come back but there are times that it might never come back at all..." Ruby said sadly. The thought of someone never being able to remember who they once were ever again seemed too sad for the girls except Weiss to think about, deciding to call it a night they began to sleep on their beds instantly letting themselves be taken to their dreams. Little did they know their new companion overheard their conversation.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he laid his back against the wall nearby the door closing his eyes while calmly thinking about the subject of their conversation. 'Hmm...what they said did have point' he thought as he looked up at the ceiling gathering his thoughts. 'There's a lot of things I don't know about especially how exactly I came to this world or my past for that matter...If I were in their position I would probably think the same thing if the roles were reversed so I can probably understand their suspicions..." he thought as he settled himself down onto the makeshift bed that was in the room. 'Well...thinking about it too much won't help when its been a long day. Best to think about it tomorrow.' with that final thought he laid his head his head onto the pillow letting sleep overtake him.

As he slept a voice rang out within his mind, '_Andrew you have finally come..._' said the voice.

* * *

**(A/N): So what do you think? I'm not really a great writer an I'm still improving on a few grammar skills**  
**Though Id like for some constructive criticism to point out what I did wrong and I hope I haven't made any of the characters too OOC but go easy on me already alright? This is my first fic to work with.**  
**Although I am looking for a beta reader if there's anyone that is willing. **  
**One more heads up as I am posting this chapter I've already more or less made the next Chapters the thing is however is that I wont upload them until I have improved them well enough for me to be satisfied with it as well as get an good review from a beta reader later on. Another thing I will note is that on occasion I will reedit some of the previous chapters if I find something I'm not satisfied with.**

**Edit Update: Someone pointed out about my problem when it comes to making the conversations and speeches of each person since I kinda bundled them all up in a big paragraph so I figured that altering it to the way it is now seems better let me know if you'd like it back the way it was before.**


	2. The Pact and Test

**A/N: Hey Folks! Micky64 here!**

**Now I know its been at least a week or so since I last uploaded a Chapter but I have a good reason for that you see**

**Lately my School and work have been getting more harder to deal with as of the late as there have been projects and papers to be done for my college classes.**

**Not to mention I have recently gotten promoted at my job so my work is significantly more difficult. Due to this my progress on the other chapters will be significantly Hampered until I can get some free time. So no promises when the next chapter is done cause Ive been struggling and balancing both things lately so please understand.**

**Anyways this Chapter I'm not too sure if its good or not. Part of me tells me that its not quite up to satisfaction but IDK. You guys let me know if theres anything wrong with this chapter Ok? Oh and before I forget I forgot to say in the last Chapter that this fic was actually inspired and based somewhat similar to the RWBY Fic called "Lost Memories, New Horizons" by Mojo1586. **

**Some parts of this fic is made similar to Mojo1586 but don't worry I don't intend to copy everything based on his fic, I intend to make my own spin of things on this fic so no worries. Ill also note that in future chapters Ill be making slight subtle references and scenes based off of certain anime scenes that I like, I wonder if you can notice and figure them out? Good luck on trying :)**

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

_'Incorruptus Voice'_

_"Chant before Transformation"_

**"Knight"**

* * *

Chapter 2: The pact and test

"Andrew..." A voice rang out calling his name

Andrew slowly opened his eyes only to snap wide open when he found himself in an unfamiliar location. Taking a look at the area around him, he was in the middle of a large concrete floating in the middle of a seemingly endless abyss, beyond his location he barely make out other floating platforms with several broken obelisks floating up in an unusual manner.

"What the...Where...?" was all Andrew could say before the voice from before rang out again this time coming from behind him.

"Andrew..." said the voice, He turned around only to find a orange colored semi-transparent being with half of his whole body appearing as if it had begun to deteriorate and horns protruding at the sides of his head, on its body was some sort of round core in the left side of chest while the deteriorated side of his body gave off an eerie glow within parts of its body. Despite it's body's deteriorated left side, it resembled somewhat similar to a human being with a few things that made it different from a normal human being.

"Andrew...its me..." the being spoke as if it had known him first he had sensed something familiar about this creature but could not quite place it.

"Who...are you?" was all that Andrew could say to the being while being wary of what may possibly happen.

The being lowered its face with his gaze "I see...so you have forgotten me then..." said the being, it raised its head to face him once more "Very well then...if it has to be done then so be it...". The being floated a few inches into the air until it spoke as if it was in a chant.

"Oh...thee who wouldst wield my power..." it paused a moment before speaking once more "Oh thee who wouldst wield my power...draw thy blade. Now is the time to prove thyself worthy!" as it yelled the last part of its chant it immediately summoned up a blade made of distorted energy and charged at Andrew.

"Wha?! What the heck?!" he exclaimed as his instincts took over he barely dodged the lunging swipes of the being's energy blade. "Hey what's going on here!?" yelling out as he dodged another slash aimed at head, the being didn't bother to respond back and continued with its assault on the young warrior.

"Not much of a talker I see..." he muttered dryly, seeing as the being wouldn't respond back to reason of any sort he decided to draw his blade. The being charged at Andrew once more, seeing where his attacker was coming from he immediately parried the energy blade with his own and counter attacked with a strike aimed at it's exposed side. The being hissed from the very blow made onto its form and drew itself back. 'Looks like I made the right choice when I hit its side' he thought as he got into a stance readying himself for another attack from the being.

Recovering from the first blow made from him it decided to strike back with more speed. It quickly charged towards its opponent and struck a blow onto Andrew's shoulder leaving a small cut. 'Ow...what the!? The pain...its real?!' he thought in shock as he felt the pain coming from his left shoulder. The wound on his shoulder wasn't deep but it certainly stung as he moved. Andrew made sure to keep an eye on his opponent as it began to move more faster than it had earlier making a few minor scratches on him while Andrew did his best to dodge and deflect some of the blows, 'This thing is getting faster by the second! I gotta find a way to stop or slow it down before its too late...!' dodging to the side from another charge by the phantom being, he moved into a crouched stance.

The phantom charged forward swinging its own blade downward at him not realizing that he had planned for that. "NOW!" he yelled instantly as he saw the opening he brought his blade into an skyward strike connecting with the energy blade. He pushed a lot of strength into the blade causing the phantom's blade to be deflected forcefully. Using the momentum to his advantage he spun himself using his own weight and center of gravity to strike a heavy blow at the exposed side once more. The phantom stumbled and loudly groaned from the pain he felt from the attack. Before he could reorient himself his opponent had already closed the distance between themselves and pointed the sword at the phantom's neck.

"Finally..." he said panting as he used quite a lot of power to force the energy blade back as well as the decisive strike that made the phantom stumble.

"Do you feel like talking now? Giving up would be your best choice right about now" he spoke with confidence as he kept the blade close by the neck.

The phantom slowly backed away a bit while dispersing his energy blade from existence. A small moment of silence passed before the phantom decided to speak

"Oh thee who standeth and liveth before my blade..." it lowered itself into a kneeling form as if it was bowing toward him "Thou art worthy of a pact". "My master..." it said before another brief silence until it spoke with sincerity "To thee all my power I bequeath" shifting its head to face him as it said the last part of his words. A bright glow emanated from the phantom, large strands of energy spread out from the glow and began melding onto Andrew.

Unable to comprehend what was happening in front him he looked at his body glowing from the same energy that came from the phantom "What's happening to me?" he said.

Looking back at the phantom its face formed into something that somewhat resembled a relieved but happy smile. "I hope...that you will remember who I am and come to rely on my power soon..." was all it said before a blinding white light flashed covering the whole area.

Andrew raised his left forearm to shield his eyes from the intensity of the blinding light. Andrew yelled over the light "Wait! Who are you?! What do you know about me?!" was all he could say before the light itself swallowed his whole vision.

The voice of the phantom could only be heard, its voice chuckled in response before responding "Everything will eventually come back to you as you have said before".

* * *

Waking up with a start he opened his eyes to see the unfamiliar ceiling of the room that he slept in. He blinked his eyes then sat himself up and moved his left arm in an attempt to massage his eyes only to wince a little at the slight pain that was from his shoulder.

'So that wasn't a dream then...' he thought as looked at his left shoulder, there was no visible wound but he could feel as if there was an actual cut was made there.

"Had a bad dream?" a feminine voice called out in the room. Facing the source of the voice he saw Ruby and Yang in their matching uniforms near the doorway with worried expressions on their faces.

"You looked like you were struggling in your sleep" said Yang as she and Ruby walked to side of the makeshift bed he was sleeping on.

"You could probably say that though can't seem to make sense of it somewhat..." he replied unsure of what had happened was either real or not. Getting up from the bed he shook his head to clear himself of any drowsiness. He looks around room and notices that only Yang and Ruby were in the room aside from him "Where are the others?" he asked,

"Weiss and Blake already went on ahead to get to class, Yang and I decided to stay behind and get you to Professor Ozpin." answered Ruby.

"I see...Ill go wash up my face before we head to see him, it'll just be a moment" Andrew said as he approached the door leading their bathroom.

"Here you'll probably need this" said Yang as she passed him a spare washcloth for him to clean his face. Grabbing the washcloth he gave a quick thanks as he entered the bathroom.

Turning the water on he looked at himself in the mirror to see that his face was slightly dirtied from last night, dunking the cloth into the water and twisting it to wring out the excess water he wiped his face with the wet cloth. Placing the wet cloth on the sink after he was done with it he took a good look at himself since he never  
had the time to look at his facial features earlier, his face was that of a young adult almost as if he was a 17 year old teenager with fair white skin, his eye color were chocolate brown with his short hair black as midnight. Moving back a little he could see that his body was of normal average build with room for improvements. Having enough of looking at himself, he decided to leave with Ruby and Yang to the headmaster's office.

* * *

(At the Headmaster's Office)

"Interesting...so you say you woke up with no recollection of how you got here aside from your name and that you came from a falling star?" Ozpin noted on the scroll lying across his desk.

"Yes sir, although I understand that its hard to believe and though I don't have any memory of how I got here per se... however there are a few evidence  
that proves otherwise." said Andrew as he was sitting down on the chair in front of the desk making sure to behave himself in front of Ozpin and his attendant.

"I see...to think that there are beings from other worlds such as yourself. Of course I can't ask you any questions seeing as you've lost your memories correct?" said Ozpin,

With a nod he spoke "As much as I would like to answer them I'm afraid that you will have to wait until my memories come  
back although I'm not for certain when..." replied Andrew giving a small smile to the headmaster.

Ozpin nodded in understanding "That is understandable...though your sword and this top of yours are quite unlike anything I have seen particularly the symbols on your sword and top, Glynda have you seen anything like this?" Ozpin asked as he took a look at the images of the sword and top displayed on his scroll.

Looking at her own scroll she gazed at them for a bit before replying "I have never seen such intricate designs before...they seem to be in a language much  
different from ours though what they do I'm not quite certain" answered Glynda as her eyes had shown interest in observing the symbols.

"Yang and I tried holding the sword but when I grabbed it, one of the symbols on the sword glowed and it became so heavy that Yang and I couldn't even pick it up" said Ruby as she recalled on the night before.

"It was pretty heavy...as if the more we struggled picking it up the more heavier it becomes" said Yang adding her own two cents.

"Very interesting...and the top? Anything unusual happened with it?" Ozpin asked,

"Unfortunately no...aside from being able to do as a normal top, nothing out of the ordinary had happened" answered Andrew

After looking at the images for a good minute before Ozpin spoke "Hmm...and you also say that you were able to remember how to fight despite having no recollection of it? It just comes to you?" he asked.

"Yes for some reason my body just went into action as if it was remembering what to do on its own, kinda like going with the flow if you will." Andrew replied as he thought back to how he had fought the first two beowolves last night.

Ozpin's eyes narrowed while in thought "So the body remembers what the mind forgets..." he mused to himself.

"Very well then...Andrew I am willing to give you an opportunity here in Beacon..." Ozpin stated as he looked away from his scroll to face Andrew.

"An opportunity sir?" Andrew questioned with a raised brow not sure on what he was getting at.

"I am offering you a chance to enroll here in Beacon Academy where you will learn and train to become a hunter and you will have a place of your own to stay" he explained.

Andrew contemplated on the pros and cons of the offer 'Seeing as I don't have anywhere else to go its not like I have much of a choice...' he thought.

"Well young man? The offer of a great opportunity is before you, so what do you say...?" Ozpin asked as he waited for his response in the matter.

'Please say yes, please say yes' both Ruby and Yang repeated in their minds with their fingers crossed hoping that he would take the opportunity.

"Not much choice for me is there...?" Andrew asked with a wry smile,

"Seeing as you've lost your memories, I can very much guess that you don't remember how to get back to your home wherever it is..." Ozpin stated as he smiled and thought about the facts before considering giving the opportunity plus he wanted to observe and know more about this man from another world. In a way Ozpin  
viewed this as a opportunity for both Andrew and himself as this was something that has yet to be understood and known.

"Well...since you put it that way how could I refuse? I accept your offer" Andrew said with a grateful smile.

"Yes!" both girls exclaimed happy to know that their new companion would be joining them, Ozpin gave a small smile at the sight while Glynda simply remained stoic at the sight. "Looks like I'll be in your care for awhile...please take good care of me" said Andrew as he bowed down to Ozpin and Glynda in respect and gratitude.

"Just one thing however...you'll have to pass a test" Ozpin called out to the three bringing the girls out of their excitement. Both Ruby and Yang realized what Ozpin was talking about but stood quiet for him to explain however a worried expression was visible on Ruby's face.

"All entry level students of Beacon must go through a mandatory initiation test as this has been a tradition since the founding of Beacon." Ozpin stated.

"Professor does he really need to? Couldn't you jus-" Ruby said before she was interrupted by Ozpin shaking his head before speaking

"You yourself were a similar case and you still were placed through the initiation, he's special, however not so much that he can be coddled. He'll have to prove his mettle by fire, same as any other student would, more than most it seems." Ozpin said calmly as he stated his reasoning.

"But not everyone were able to make it out of there! And the Initiation is supposed to be a team exercise, he's alone! He doesn't even have Aura!" Ruby pleaded.

"If he falls, then that's sadly the lengths of his resolve and skills will take him" he muttered solemnly.

"I see...sounds reasonable enough" Andrew said as he took consideration to what the headmaster had to say for his admission into Beacon.

Ozpin smiled sadly at Andrew's understanding of the purpose of his test. "Very well then...Glynda will you show them the way?" asked Ozpin.

"Of course Professor" said Glynda as she led them to very starting point of the test.

* * *

(At the cliff point overlooking the Emerald Forest)

"So let me get this straight...I have to go back down to that forest and retrieve an artifact in some old temple due north of here then get back here as soon as possible...is that about right?" Andrew asked Professor Goodwitch as he looked at the large expansive forest just beyond the cliff.

"Yes, a simple task, however do not underestimate the difficulty of this task." she said looking up from her scroll to look at Andrew with a stern but worried expression on her face."Those artifacts are still there due to the dangers some students were unable to retrieve them." said Goodwitch as the implications of her statement made Andrew understand just how dangerous it was as he turned to his side to look at the assembled Team RWBY

All the members of Team RWBY assembled together were just behind Andrew and Professor Goodwitch, Weiss and Blake had already finished their class lectures early and were free thanks to Professor Ozpin clearing their class schedule for the rest of the day in order for them to assist and observe Andrew's initiation test. Each of them were readying their own equipment and weapons. Ruby and the others were wearing the same attire they wore from last night when they fought off the beowolves. Ruby's usual black and red blouse and skirt with her signature cloak flowing behind her, Weiss was setting up Myrtenaster while wearing her lacy white dress that she called her combat skirt as she had spent 10 minutes explaining to Andrew while on their way up to Beacon. Blake stood nearby as with her black button up jacket that exposed a bit of her midriff with white shorts and long stockings, black ribbons running up her arm. Yang was already pumped and ready to go in her tan brown vest-like jacket and her yellow low cut crop top. Yang noticed Andrew looking at them and smiled at him with a short wave, Andrew nodded then absently said "So every student does this before they're admitted?"

Clearing her throat signaling Andrew to turn to face her. "A Variant of it yes, however your trial will be different since the forest was only disturbed recently during the initiation a week ago, the Grimm inside will be more aggressive at your intrusion, and as you are entering on your own, they will focus on you rather than spreading  
over a distance." said Goodwitch as she stopped to adjust her glasses before she continued "I wouldn't wish what your about to face on a full fledged Huntsman or Huntress, there is no shame in being frightened or wishing to back out."

The Creatures of the Grimm, since he had encountered the beowolves of the their kind before he never knew that there were more than just beowolves, Yang and Ruby gave him the lowdown on whatever information about the Grimm that they could give him while on their way to Ozpin's Office since they had already faced some of their kinds themselves, of course he knew that there are possibly other unknown Grimms that have yet to be identified at the time but that could be dealt with at  
another time. As soon as Professor Goodwitch had finished speaking he replied back

"Thanks for your concern Professor Goodwitch but I'm sure things will turn out allright besides theres not much options I can choose from anyways"

She looked at Andrew sadly before regaining her composure "Team RWBY will be entering shortly after you, they're to remain hidden and out of your way and are in no way to assist you unless it has been determined by myself or the team leader, is that clear?" she said

"Crystal clear, they're to only to watch no assist unless necessary, got it."Andrew said nodding in understanding of the conditions

"Very well, you have a few minutes before the test starts say goodbyes if nothing else." She said before motioning Team RWBY to come over.

"Thank you, Professor" he said shortly as she stepped away.

"Andrew" turning to see Ruby herself staring visibly worried for his safety "Be really careful, you don't have Aura like we do or semblance so  
try not to over do it, if anything goes wrong we'll be right behind you" said Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby though I think I'm capable of handling myself. Aside from dealing with beowolves and other sorts I don't think I'll have too much to  
worry about." Andrew said

"Well... just be alert when you're down there because the Grimm isn't going to give you a second to think before you can do anything" Blake stated as she recalled her some of her experiences of fighting Grimm.

"Noted, though is there any sort of Grimm that I need to look out for aside from the usual kind?" asked Andrew as he figured there are probably more than just beowolves or other small sized Grimms roaming in the forest.

"Hmm...not that we know of...we already took down a Nevermore and a Death Stalker last time so you shouldn't have any worries about dealing with them if thats what your worried about." Yang said as she recalled the memory of her team as well as Team JNPR's efforts in defeating the two Grimm in particular.

"Okay that's a load off my mind though I've been meaning to ask how am I going to get down there anyways?" Andrew questioned as he look at the Emerald Forest below the cliff. Upon asking he distinctly heard a metal clicking sound as if it was preparing for something. As he turned to face Team RWBY as they took a step back from him,

Ruby gave an apologetic smile "Sorry Andrew but they told us not to tell but..." she gestured to the ground under Andrew.

Andrew faced the direction she was gesturing at until a sudden realization hit him as he saw the metal panel he was standing on. Shaking his head in disbelief "No...no way...no bloody-" before he could finish his sentence he was immediately launched over from the cliff while Andrew screamed the last part of his sentence

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" spinning in the air as he flew over the the forest.

* * *

**I can't tell whether I should re edit this later so Ill leave up to you guys to judge about it.**

**Also I would like to hear some ideas of your own OC characters, I've already made some but I haven't exactly made any Bad Guy OCs for that matter so I would appreciate any ideas that you would like to share. Anyways as always R&R-Micky64**


	3. The Knight's Awakening (Part 1)

**(A/N:) Hey Guys Thanks for waiting. Been busy since I had Kawaii-kon going down for 3 days and I had just finished my 3rd Exams. Also I caught flu recently so it kinda held me back for a couple weeks! Lastly I also got hooked on to the new PC Game called TitanFall, If any of you guys who play the game be on the look out for Alkaid21! That's my username when I'm there.  
**

**Now that i managed to get that out of the way I was finally able to finish this Chapter. Though I think I kinda put way too much detail into it...though I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please help me point out what I'm doing wrong in this chapter if its not too much trouble for you guys.**

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

_'Incorruptus Voice'_

_"Chant before Transformation"_

**"Knight"**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Knight's Awakening (Part 1)

As Andrew screamed his lungs out in fear from being launched, his mind literally screaming 'CRAP OH CRAP!' again and again in repeat. As gravity started to take hold, his whole body was already starting to feel the natural law of gravity's effect, having only very few seconds to spare before his descent, he focused whatever little time he had to quickly plan a landing strategy as he briefly looked around.

'Dammit theres nothing in the air to grab on to! Guess I have no choice but to chance it!' he thought as he grabbed his sword and held it in an ice pick fashion.

'Here goes nothing!' with that final thought in mind he started his descent into the forest with gravity amplifying his fall, doing what he can to direct his fall in mid-air. He was trying to land close enough to a large tree, as he neared the tree he stabbed his sword directly at the tree, using his sword and other branches that he crashed into slowing down his fall.

As he stopped falling he was hanging from his sword almost midway before the ground. "Sheesh...I think that just shaved a few years off my life..." he mumbled to himself in exasperation, still shaken after he had completely stopped his fall, getting a good footing on a tree branch he drew his sword out of the tree's bark and re sheathed it and slowly got himself down from the tree.

"Geez...a fine nice way to throw somebody into the thick of things." Andrew muttered to himself as he reached the ground dusting off any stray branches that stuck on him.

"*sigh* Oh well...no sense in backing out now..." he mused to himself shrugging his arms. Looking towards the very cliff that he was launched from

'If I remember right Professor Goodwitch mentioned the place was north from there...' facing the northern direction of the cliff point he ran off towards the said direction.

While he was running he heard the same sound of the metal launching pad launching someone 4 times in succession. Turning his head in the direction of the cliff as he ran, he saw the members of Team RWBY soaring across the air, each performing their own landing strategy.

'Huh...Looks like they just entered the forest, might as well keep up the pace then' he thought. Just as he thought that he crashed onto something with a audible "OOF!" before he could turn his head towards the oncoming object that was in his path causing him to fall onto his butt. He looked at what he had just crashed into he saw that he had just crashed into the side of a very irritated bear like Grimm known as an Ursa.

As he realized what it was he quickly dodged an angry swipe by rolling away as it roared in anger.

'Judging from its shape its definitely an Ursa alright...' he thought as drew his blade out after getting back on his feet. The Ursa made another attempt to slash its claws at him but this time Andrew was ready, letting his own fighting instincts take over stepping aside from the direction the Ursa's claw headed for and in split  
second Andrew swung his blade at the clawed limb effectively making the sliced part fly off. The Ursa drew itself back on its hind legs and roared in pain from losing its claw before it was silenced by Andrew's sword as its blade had been thrust into its throat.

Removing his blade out of the Ursa's dead body, he felt his back shudder again like last night. If Andrew had learned anything to go by from last night it was to always trust his instincts, especially when his back shudders like that. Turning his head in the direction of where the presences were and saw a handful of beowolves growling and glaring at him.

Narrowing his eyes 'Looks like they heard the Ursa's cry before I killed it...so much for making it easy I guess...' he thought as he faced them.

"Last time you lousy mutts caught me at a bad time, this time I'm more than ready for you guys..." he said, fortunately for Andrew the direction the beowolves were in was also the same direction that the ruins were supposed to be at. 'Hmm...Alright might as well take them down since its on the way there' he noted in his mind.

Readying his blade he slowly walked into a run and charged at them, dodging a few claws from the beowolves and slicing down a couple of them as he passed by each of them like he had done before, only this time none of them made a stray scratch on him since he was well rested and healed. Satisfied at the fact that none of  
them were able to scratch him at all he decided to try a few riskier moves. Running up to one of the beowolves he vaulted over the said beowolf and decapitated its head in mid-air and landed gracefully on his two feet.

'Huh that was fun...lets see if I can do some better tricks...!' with that thought in mind he grinned at the beowolves as he kept moving with the beowolves following him giving chase on the way to the ruins.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Cliff Point)

"So... how is our unique student progressing?" asked Ozpin as he has just arrived to see the progress on Andrew's Initiation.

"Well, aside from his approach in executing a landing strategy, he has been performing well above the standards that we have expected from him. However there is a concern..." said Goodwitch hesitation evident in her tone.

"What is it Glynda?" Ozpin asked as looked at the forest, he knew his longtime friend and comrade since their days as a Hunter and Huntress in Training, she would never hesitate unless its something to take consideration about.

The stoic professor looked uncomfortable, looking down at her scroll "His combat certainly are up to par, but his Aura levels is something that I haven't been able to get a read on at all, almost as if its non-existent. If what miss Rose has said earlier is true then he may not last in a long fight against a B-ranked Grimm or higher for that matter..."

"Has it affected him negatively? Sometimes fighting without the necessary protection can tend to increase the fighting capabilities of ones own skills albeit at the risk of ones own life, However I would prefer to have protection prepared before getting into battle but if it doesn't hinder his fighting skills then I see no  
reason to stop it." said Ozpin as he viewed at the data feed from his own Scroll.

"I'm only merely making careful note of it professor, it is rare to see an individual of another world that experiences things and handle them differently from what we do in our world. I can only hope you know what you're doing with that boy, he may be a lot more trouble than what we hope to gain from him." Glynda remarked as she moved away

"Also Team RWBY has been assigned to follow up on his progress, and I've ordered them to stay out of his way." she said before whispering her last sentence "For their own sakes I hope they stay out of his way..." Ozpin had barely heard her last sentence as she left.

Placing his gaze on the camera feed showing Andrew thrusting his blade directly into a beowolf's chest before engaging another one, Ozpin frowned as he understood what Glynda meant. Trying to know something you don't completely understand without being prepared for the consequences can be diresome in some cases. "I certainly do hope I know what I'm doing" he mused to himself as changed camera feeds.

* * *

(Emerald Forest/Yang and Blake's position)

Yang and Blake were leaping across tree branches as they kept observing Andrew's fight with the Grimm. "Wow he's really ripping those beowolves a new one!" shouted Yang as she was very much impressed at Andrew's progress at dealing with multiple Grimm at the same time. Blake nodded in agreement with her.

"With skills like those, you would wonder what sort of life he lived before he came here and lost his memories..." commented Blake as she too was also observing Andrew's fight with the beowolves as he progressed while keeping up with Yang's pace.

"How many Grimm has he taken out so far? At the rate he's going, he's bound to beat our record" asked Yang as she had already lost count after Andrew took down his 10th kill.

"I think he's already on his 15th kill-" just as Blake said that she saw another of Andrew's techniques that literally tossed two beowolves in the air  
before he jumped into the air and gave them a heavy downward slash that sent them crashing painfully to the ground. "-make that 17..." she said correcting her count.

Yang whistled at the technique. "A couple more to go and he'll beat the record, only thing he can't do to beat it is the nevermore." said Yang.

"Speaking of our team, where's Ruby and Weiss?" asked Blake as she had wondered what they were up to since they split up into two groups on their way down to  
the forest.

"I'm pretty sure they're doing clean up, they shouldn't be too far behind since Ruby said she wanted to thin the number of the Grimm roaming the area, that way we can safely return back after this is over." answered Yang.

"Aren't they still arguing about Andrew?" Blake asked as she recalled last night's memory as Ruby's outburst with Weiss, though she admits Weiss was harsh in a way despite how polite Andrew was to them. It was slightly unexpected that Ruby would argue back with Weiss though the blush Ruby showed on their way up to beacon made Blake suspect that she may have a slight crush on him.

"Nah, though they are right in their own way, eventually they'll get over it" said Yang as she was confident that Weiss and Ruby would be professional about it when it came to it. Then again there have been some occasions where the two wouldn't agree with each other, especially when it comes to Ruby's ideas.

'At least I hope they do...' Yang thought in the back of her mind. She was broken out of her thoughts when she saw Andrew reaching the clearing in front of the ruins, only thing was that Andrew was surrounded by several Grimm.

"Hmm...a Beowolf Alpha leading a pack of beowolves and an Ursa Major...wonder how he's gonna get out of this one." Yang commented as she was eager to see how Andrew will handle it. Blake nodded though she and Yang were prepared to step in should things did get out of hand for Andrew to deal with.

* * *

(Emerald Forest/Andrew's Position)

Cutting down a beowolf that tried to jump him he was able reach into clearing, looking around he sees an old circular stone shrine that has clearly seen better days, within it were the remaining relics that were standing on several stone pedestals.

'That must be the ruins...Looks like I'm close to finishing this then...' Andrew thought satisfied that he was making headway in his Initiation.

Just as he took a few steps towards the ruin, he heard several sounds of movement past the bushes nearby. Andrew brought himself at ready

'Hmm...from the sound of it there's probably a lot of them this time...Sheesh they really weren't kidding when they said this place would be full of Grimm...' he thought as he had already taken down several beowolves on his way here. As if to answer his thoughts a handful of beowolves emerged out of the bushes however one of the beowolves in front looked bigger different than the usual beowolves.

'Just as I thought and it's being leaded by an Alpha...dealing with a smart one, this will be tricky...' as he contemplated on how he would be dealing with the Alpha and its pack, he was broken out of his thoughts when a loud roar was heard coming from the path that Andrew came from. Another Grimm resembling an Ursa had come charging down the path, this Ursa in question however was slightly bigger than the one Andrew fought and had a lot more bone like spikes on its back.

'Oh great...its an Ursa Major and a Beowolf Alpha plus its pack against me...damn my luck must really hate me right now...' he thought bitterly as he was between the Ursa Major and the Beowolf pack. The Alpha barked out at its pack and in turn they immediately sprung into action, half of them including the Alpha decided to attack Andrew while the other half took on the lone Ursa Major.

Dodging the first strike from the Alpha he tried to parry back but the Alpha was slightly faster than the usual beowolves that he fought. The beowolves that were with the Alpha were merely surrounding them as if waiting for the right opening as their leader fought the young warrior.

'Seeing how organized they are with this one, I can't let my guard down for a second!' with that thought in mind he kept dodging and made a few retaliating attacks to fight back the Alpha. Andrew only managed to slightly cut a few blows into the Alpha but weren't deep enough to kill since it was quick enough to draw back before Andrew could put in more power to his attacks. The Alpha was able to make a slight cut on Andrew's cheek and a few cuts on his body though not very deep enough to be fatal as they fought.

'This one really likes to rely on its speed more than usual...hmm...I wonder if I can use that against it...' he contemplated on a plan to take the Alpha down.  
Andrew kept himself moving as he thought of a way, until he noticed that every time he tried to make an attack at the Alpha it always draws itself back from them despite receiving only minimal damage a few times, and that it always attack when he kept himself in one place a second too long.

'That's it...!' having his plan thought he stopped himself at the center of their battle. The Alpha seeing it as a moment to strike jumped and poised to strike with its sharp claws however it never realized that Andrew was counting on that. Pulling a similar trick with his phantom foe he just waited for the right timing and simply thrust his blade at the small opening the Alpha had when it closed the distance and was just about draw back its claw as it neared causing the Alpha to unknowingly be impaled by his blade. With the blade deep inside Andrew used a bit of his strength to slice the Alpha by swinging the blade upwards, causing the Alpha to be sliced in half from the waist up.

With their leader fallen, the other beowolves surrounding their fight were just about to attack if not for the Ursa Major roaring out. The beowolves that were fighting the Ursa Major earlier was literally laying down on the ground in mangled pieces. Not expecting the Ursa Major to be able to barge in on the fight, the beowolves surrounding Andrew decided to take on the Ursa Major instead or at least tried to until the Ursa Major made a heavy swipe at them, instantly cutting and knocking them down to death. Once the beowolves were out of the way it turned the towards Andrew and gave menacing growl.

'If I didn't know any better...this one seems to be after me...wonder if its related to that Ursa I killed earlier?' he wondered in his mind as the creature made an angry roar and charged at Andrew. Jumping out of its angry mad charge, he kept his sword at ready as the Ursa Major turned around after stopping its charge. Dashing towards the Ursa Major he struck his sword at it's body but instead recoiled from the hardness of its bone armor protecting it.

'OW...Okay that kinda smarts the arm...Guess I need to find a weak spot with this one...' recovering from the initial recoil he jumped back as the large clawed paw  
came at him causing a small crack to made on the ground. The Ursa Major was standing on its own hind legs as it tried to swipe both its claws at Andrew but still failed to do so.

"Yikes...one direct hit by that and I'm dead!" commented Andrew as he saw the impact that its claw had made just now, due to that it made him keep himself on his toes wary of its strength. He had already noticed that the only unprotected section of its body was its underside and to do that he'd have to deal with its powerful claws.

'Hmm...since its a big creature its slightly slow...though it will probably take more than just a few cuts just to take it down... problem is those claws...' once again he thought out a plan to deal with it.

Not giving much time to think the Ursa Major once again decided to try and charge at him again. Landing its two frontal paws with a heavy thud.

'Maybe I can use its heavy build...' the plan was set and he was waiting for the opportune moment to make it happen. Again he had dodged its initial charge however was slightly nicked on the arm from one of the sharp bone spikes drawing a little blood on his arm. Noticing that it had missed again, it stopped and turned around this time. Getting up on its hind legs again was the very opening Andrew had waited for, he quickly dashed towards the Ursa Major using his running speed as a momentum.

'It's risky but I gotta chance it...!' with that thought in mind he hoped the claws would miss his approach as he got close. Using its powerful claws it tried to swipe at Andrew but was too slow to do so and in turn sealed its fate. Andrew quickly jumped after getting close enough narrowly dodging the claws, he grabbed his blade in a ice-pick fashion and stabbed the underside of the Ursa Major as he used the force of the momentum built up from his run and his own weight to create more power into it, effectively knocking the Ursa over onto its spiked back wriggling in pain. Noticing that it still hand a chance to recover, Andrew drew the blade out of its gut and  
quickly swung the sword several times causing many major cuts on the underside. The pain from all those cuts became too much for the Ursa Major to bear and thus causing it to die from the pain.

Seeing his opponent dead, he stopped his mad slash and panted from the rush by battling the two powerful Grimm, catching his breath he sheathed his blade and sighed in relief that he survived.

"This has got to be my hardest fight yet..." Andrew commented to himself as he walked towards the ruins.

"Wow...Nice work with the Ursa and Beowolves..." a familiar voice rang out from behind him. He turned around and saw Blake and Yang  
approach, "Blake! Yang!" he exclaimed happily as met up with the two girls

"I guess you both saw the fight?" he asked. "Yup it was pretty impressive that you took on so many beowolves and you didn't even break a sweat!" Yang exclaimed cheerfully as she recounted how many beowolves he had taken down before reaching here.

"I'm surprised that I'm even alive at all, what with the whole launching from the cliff thing..." he deadpanned as he said that, Yang sheepishly smiled and Blake gave off a slight grin as they saw the whole scene when he was launched from the cliff.

"Yeah...sorry about that, that's the kind of thing that they always do to the new students. On the bright side though at least you're alive right?" said Yang as she tried to cheer him up.

He broke into a smile and chuckled before saying "Relax I'm not mad really, I understand that you were told not to tell though remind me to never go near that cliff again I really want don't want to go through that again" he shuddered at the thought being launched without warning again at the very cliff.

"Once you pass this then you won't have to worry about that anymore." Blake said as she pointed at the ruins reminding Andrew of what he had come here for.

"Oh yeah that's right! Be right back" Andrew said as he stepped into the ruins. Looking around he saw several of relics, each standing on their own respective stone pillars. He grabbed the one resembling a white pawn and placed it within his pocket then walked back to the two girls.

"Say where's Ruby and Weiss? Weren't they with you earlier?" asked Andrew as he had wondered where they were since he had seen all four of them get launched off from the cliff not long after him.

"They went to go clear out some Grimm not too far from where we are actually, Ruby's idea to thin the numbers of the Grimm on the way back so that way it can help you get back more easier." answered Blake.

"Cool...might as well go meet up with-" before he could finish his sentence he heard a terrified scream of two voices.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" was all that was heard in the distance.

* * *

(Emerald Forest/ Ruby and Weiss's Position before the scream)

"Where are they all coming from?!" Weiss yelled over to Ruby as she and Ruby were fighting back a swarm of Baby Deathstalkers.

"Give me a minute, I'll find it!" Ruby called back looking around while dashing with her scythe, cutting up as many of them as she could though it didn't seem to lessen the numbers. Instead of cutting them all up to no end finding the source of where all the scorpion like Grimm were coming from and cutting them off at the source was the best course of action. Using the recoil from firing, she leaped high up into one of the tree branches and switched to her high impact sniper rifle. Scanning the surrounding area nearby with the scope sight built into Crescent Rose, she was able to find the source of the endless amount of baby Death stalkers.

"I see it! Weiss, they're all coming from the cave just over there!" Ruby yelled over to Weiss pointing at the direction where the cave was.

Facing the direction Ruby pointed she was able to make out the cave that was not too far from their location. She switched the dust chamber to the blue dust, placing Myrtenaster at a readying stance she dashed towards the cave while Ruby cleared the path for her using her gun to take down any Death Stalkers that were in her way. As Weiss reached the entrance she spun herself before stabbing directly at the ground in front of it causing a large wave of ice to seal up the cave. With the source sealed off Ruby spun into action unfolding her gun back into its scythe form, using her speed and recoil of the gunshots she was able to lessen their numbers a considerate amount but it was far from over. Weiss quickly ran back to where Ruby was, cutting down some of the Death Stalker's numbers on the way. Ruby dashed around slaying several baby Deathstalkers that were roaming all over their current position.

"Why are we even doing this?!" exclaimed Weiss as she used her glyph to freeze several of them in place before she shattered them to pieces with Myrtenaster.

"Weiss were only doing this to make the test easier for Andrew's Initiation!" Ruby shouted back as she mowed down another group of baby Deathstalkers closing in on her though she did want to see Andrew's progress however she had to do what she can in the test to help especially if it's indirectly.

"Ruby we're not supposed to help him remember? Unless he's in danger we can't go and help him. Professor Goodwitch said we're only to observe, not do this!" said Weiss as she distinctly remembered what Professor Goodwitch had ordered them to do.

"She also said unless deemed necessary by the Team Leader and also Andrew doesn't have any Aura to protect him so we need to help him as much as we can here." Ruby stated before she back-flipped and changed Crescent Rose into its gun mode sniping down a few in mid-air. Weiss was a little frustrated at the fact that Ruby was the team leader of their team and not her even though she had somewhat come to terms with it. It still frustrated her when the plans that Ruby devises were somewhat outrageous despite their success to them.

'Why her? Why couldn't it have been me? Just what is it that made Professor Ozpin decide her to be leader?' she thought as she shifted Myrtenaster's chamber to another dust type. Utilizing its powers, the dust amplified her strength and she surged forward piercing several Grimm into pieces.

"You're just doing this because you have crush you have a crush on him aren't you?" Weiss remarked. This in turn caused Ruby's face to turn as red as her namesake,

"Wh-Wh-WHAT?! What makes you think that?!" Ruby stuttered shocked at what Weiss had said to her. Ruby was slightly fidgeting, she didn't exactly think of him that way since she had only just met him.

Rolling her eyes at her partner "Ruby he's not from our world, and you just barely met him. How do you even know whether or not he's going to turn on us once he gets his memories back?" said Weiss in a questioning tone.

"There's no way to know for sure that much I understand, but still...its not like we can just kick him out and let him deal with it on his own..." Ruby said in just barely a whisper as she tapped both index fingers in front of her. Before Weiss can respond she realized something was not right, earlier just now they were fighting off a swarm of baby Death stalkers yet now they're barely anywhere in sight.

Looking around she notices a small number already retreating away from their position. Ruby noticing her partner's actions "Weiss whats wrong...?" Ruby asked turning to look at where she was facing until it had just hit her that all the Baby Deathstalkers were already retreating for some odd reason. "Why would they retreat? There's only two of us unless..." Weiss noted aloud but before she could reach her conclusion a large black shadow had covered their whole position. By the time they both looked up they saw a large black blur already diving down at breakneck speed and it was already too late for them to react or defend in time.

* * *

(Back to Andrew, Yang, Blake's position [present time])

The three instantly recognized the voices belonging to the other two members of Team RWBY.

"That was Ruby and Weiss just now!" Yang exclaimed, eyes widened in fear. Fearing for her sister's safety Yang immediately ran towards the direction of where the scream came from with Blake and Andrew chasing after both hoping nothing bad has happened to the young reaper and heiress. Just when they were about to reach the location where Ruby and Weiss were last located, a large massive black object quickly burst right out towards them before pulling itself high up into the sky. The force of the creature's speed caused everyone to be pushed back hard in a violent manner. Andrew wound up crashing hard into a nearby tree slightly injuring himself on the ribs while Yang just barely managed to grab hold of a tree branch, Blake managed to use her Gambol Shroud to tether herself to one of the trees despite nearly being thrown into the air.

As they managed to reorient themselves they looked up at the sky to see a large crow like being hovering in place, Yang and Blake recognized the creature as they defeated the same one of its kind.

"You've got to be kidding me! Another Nevermore?!" Yang shouted in frustration as she was so close to finding her sister.

"Wait...That's a Nevermore?! I thought you said you girls already killed it!" Andrew exclaimed in disbelief as he gazed up at the Nevermore.

Looking at the Nevermore Blake noticed that its different from the Nevermore they fought, it had a few scars marring some parts of its body.

"Actually that's not the one we killed...I think this one is related to the Nevermore we killed last week on our Initiation." said Blake however what she saw in the talons of the Nevermore made her understand just how dire this situation was.

In each of its talons was Weiss and Ruby both hanging unconsciously in the grip of the Nevermore's talons.

Yang saw her unconscious sister in the Nevermore's grip, "RUBY...!" she screamed as she flicked Ember Celica into forming her signature gauntlets.

Hearing Yang's scream the Nevermore circled around and started shooting its feathers at the group. Yang, Blake and Andrew scattered at sight of the falling sharp tipped feathers, fortunately no one was impaled by them though the sheer size of them made Andrew wary about the strength of their current foe.

"GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. SISTER!" Yang screamed each word at the Grimm as she fired a few rounds at the Grimm from her gauntlets. The Nevermore simply swerved aside them making them completely miss.

Yang was about to fire another salvo before Blake grabbed her by the shoulder "Yang stop!" she called out to her partner.

"But-! Its got RUBY!" Yang said in an angry frustrated tone, she didn't know what to do since the Nevermore was flying pretty high up and her Ember Celica can only get her so far.

"I know, but what if you accidentally hit Ruby or Weiss?" reasoned Blake. Yang knew she was right and right now getting into a mad rage won't help especially now. Though none of them have anything that was able to get them high enough to reach the flying Nevermore.

Seeing as none of them was able to do any harm or stop it the Nevermore disregarded them and began to fly away, "No! Come back here!" Yang called out as she tried to chase after it with Blake and Andrew following despite his injury only to stop herself from falling into large crevasse.

"NO...! WAIT...RUBY!" she cried as she fell to her knees, there was no way for her to get across the crevasse. Blake was also frustrated herself as she couldn't see any possible options that could get them across or reach the Nevermore in time.

Andrew watched the whole scene in front of him, staring helplessly at the retreating form of the Nevermore carrying Ruby and Weiss to who knows where?

'Dammit...I hate this sense of uselessness...! How could I let this happen to the two girls that saved my life! I've got to do something! Anything!' Andrew yelled in his thoughts.

All of a sudden time began to slow in his mind and the same voice of the phantom Andrew fought in his dream spoke, _'Why do you still refuse to use my power...?'_ it asked in a questioning tone.

'Huh?' he thought in shock, he never expected to hear that voice again.

Repeating its earlier question _'Why do you still refuse to use my power?'_.

'Its not that I refuse to...Its just that I don't know how...' he responded.

A brief silence had passed before it spoke _'Very well then...I will take temporary control...for now...'_ it said.

'Wait what-?' before Andrew could protest his consciousness blacked out.

Yang already had her head down crying, Blake already had a hand on her shoulder doing her best in trying to console her. When she saw Andrew step up by the edge she worried that Andrew was about to jump until he brought out his silver top.

"Andrew...? What are you doing?" Blake asked though Andrew didn't seem to hear her, Yang raised her head to see what he was going to do.

Extending the hand holding the top he held it across his chest before chanting as if he was in a trance "_O Windyne, winged warrior, guardian of the ancient skies, grant me your power!-_" as he said that the top made a click sound before he threw the top into the air in front of him and it glowed and spun itself automatically before creating a large symbol.

By the time the symbol appeared Andrew called out "_VERTO_!" causing the top to flash and creating a pillar of brilliant white light with Andrew somewhere inside it.

* * *

**(A/N): Finally! Andrew's knight has finally been called forth! Anyways I've already made the structure for the next chapter the only problem is that I'm working on improving it and it might take some time. I'm still not all that good when it comes to making detailed fights...Later on Ill re-edit it if something just feels off. I hope I didn't make any of them too OOC on this one...**


End file.
